bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Tenebrous Wings Reviora
Tenebrous Wings Reviora Skill 'Shining Darkness Scales (15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, 30% boost to max HP & ) 'Burst 'Absolute Ruin (12 combo on all foes & for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Void Ancestry (19 combo on all foes ( ) & for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Dark Nihility (21 combo on all foes, and for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Bearer of Chaos ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary As a viola player, I was quite intrigued by this dragon’s Japanese translation name: La Viola. It’s like saying “a viola” in French or something, I don’t know. Then, Reviora’s data came in for Global. So, I looked at the name. #ForeverAloneViolaPlayer Leader Skill Score: 9/10 This Leader Skill is quite good. It’s a slight replication of Grahdens’s Leader Skill, but rather underwhelming, even when compared to Grahdens’s 6* form. The Leader Skill boosts HP by 30%, which is reasonable. However, when compared to Grahdens’s, Reviora’s stat boosts are a mere understatement. Grahdens boosts all parameters by 50% (his 6* boosts all stats by 35%!), which is far more superior. The Light and Dark mitigation aspects are the same for both Reviora and Grahdens. Always a very useful assurance for Dark-centered quests, like Trial 005, Trial X3, etc. Reviora also provides a 10 BC fill when taking more than 5000 damage. It’s an okay effect, but why rely on taking this much damage when you can easily use “BB gauge boost when attacked” effects? Reud, Bestie, Libera, and the like can utilize this without any damage requirements and that’s not even on their Leader Skills (with the exception of Reud). It is far more reliable to use those buffs instead of relying on a fixed amount of damage required to provide the BC fill. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Reviora's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Reviora’s high Atk and damage modifier. Reviora also provides a BB gauge recovery buff when attacked. This is a very nice effect to utilize, especially when compared to his Leader Skill or even when comboing with it. However, a 3-5 BC fill buff isn’t the best in the game as there are 4-7 BC fill buffs provided by Bestie, Libera, etc. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Reviora's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Reviora’s high Atk and damage modifier. With consecutive uses, this damage modifier can reach as high as 980%, which is almost on par with the average UBB damage modifier. Reviora also provides a 40% BB fill rate buff. This is definitely one of the best fill rate buffs in the game, especially when comboed with combo BB fill rate leads like Zeruiah, Haile, and Elza. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there is Reud with his 50% BB fill rate buff on his SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Reviora's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. Reviora also provides a 500% BB Atk buff, which is currently the highest BB Atk buff in the game. It’s tied with other units like Zenia. Very nice damage utility coming from this UBB. Reviora also provides a 50 BC fill when attacked, which seems rather unnecessary if units already have enough BB utility, which is something every squad needs. On top of that, it requires your units to take damage, which involves a bit of RNG if the enemies aren’t using any AoE attacks. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 This effect isn’t too shabby. With Reviora’s increased damage with his SBB, Reviora can already dish out tons of damage. With this Extra Skill, Reviora can recover 5-8% HP relative to the amount of damage it deals. This bypasses any HC drop resistance that enemies may have. Arena Score: 8/10 Reviora has a 24 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a alright Drop Check to use in the game. Reviora’s Atk is quite high, allowing it to deal considerable amounts of damage. Reviora’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to its high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Reviora isn’t seen much. His utility doesn’t really serve a purpose in Arena, especially with the fact that his 15% mitigation is limited to just Light and Dark enemies. Additionally, because units are getting stronger as they become released, units can’t really gauge well and survive normal attacks anymore. It’s either you tank hits extremely well or the unit dies. Very rarely will you find units surviving lethal attacks that exceed 5000 damage. Stats Score: 9/10 HP, Atk, and Def are very high. However, Rec is suffering way below average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Reviora is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Reviora just doesn’t make the cut. He provides too little utility for the squad. True, his buffs come in handy, but aren’t there better units that utilize more utility with the buffs that Reviora provides already? Yes. Take Reud as an example. Reviora’s SBB provides just one buff being the 40% BB fill rate buff. Reud’s SBB, on the other hand, provides a 50% BB fill rate along with the BB gauge recovery buff upon attacked. That’s already Reviora’s entire kit. Reviora does have potential, but with his current kit, he doesn’t make the cut into the metagame, especially with so many units that provide so much more than what Reviora can provide. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 So Reud. I mean why does Reviora gotta be like that? Which Ishgria Demons batch did you like more? I II Comment below on what you think of Reviora! How do you use Reviora in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sealed God Lucius *Immortal Beast Sargavel *Twilight God Grahdens *Inferno Rifle Bestie Category:Blog posts